Une seconde réalité
by Yuguresan
Summary: On a tous rêvé au moins une fois dans notre vie de faire partie de notre sérié/livre favori et bien c'est ce qui arrive à Lyra, jeune femme totalement paumée qui du jour au lendemain se retrouve à la Nouvelle-Orléans entourée de la famille Originelle. Mais s'il s'avérait que sa place se trouvait dans ce monde-ci, dans cette seconde réalité ? Kol/OC/Kai; Klaroline ; Kalijah
1. Saut de l'ange et hormones en ébulition

Note de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde, je veux juste préciser quelques petites choses avant de vous laisser lire ce premier chapitre :

-Déjà, je préfère vous prévenir à l'avance pour que vous ne soyez pas déçu. Je risque de ne pas avoir un rythme de publication régulier parce que voyez-vous mon ordinateur est un petit malin qui ne s'allume que lorsqu'il le souhaite, des fois il peut rester une/deux semaines sans vouloir démarrer ce qui n'est pas pratique du tout, il faut bien se l'avouer x). Mais je vais quand même essayer de faire mon possible pour que vous ayez un chapitre par semaine, voire deux.

-Je laisse cette histoire en rating T pour l'instant mais elle risque d'évoluer au rating M par la suite à cause de scène de violence et de lemons.

-L'histoire sera surtout écrite selon le point de vue de mon OC mais je préviendrai à l'avance si jamais un passage n'est pas écrit sous son point de vue.

-Je ne pense pas que cette fiction ira au-delà de 20 chapitres mais bon j'en suis pas sûre.

-Il est évident que l'univers de The Vampire Diaries et de The Originals ne m'appartient pas et je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire.

Bon je pense que c'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire, bonne lecture !:)

* * *

POV Externe

Cela faisait un an que la famille originelle avait battu Dahlia. Un an que Davina cherchait un moyen de ramener Kol à la vie. Un an d'essais infructueux mais la jeune femme avait dû mettre sa rancœur envers la famille Mikaelson de côté puisqu'elle avait eu besoin de l'aide de Rebekah pour achever son sort ainsi qu'une goutte de sang de chaque personne de la famille encore vivant.

Et enfin après une année d'échecs et désillusions elle avait réussi. L'homme qu'elle aimait se trouvait devant elle en chair et en os dans la cour de la demeure familiale. Son seul regret était qu'elle avait été obligée de lui rendre son corps d'origine, malédiction vampirique comprise. Il n'empêchait qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse,il fallait dire que l'originel lui avait énormément manquée. Il lui fallu un peu de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions et alors qu'elle allait sauter dans les bras de son aimé le couple entendit un cri percent venant du ciel. Ils levèrent la tête de concert et furent choqués par ce qu'ils virent. En effet une jeune femme qui devait avoir le même âge que la sorcière était en pleine chute libre et si Kol ne s'était pas élancé pour la rattraper elle se serait écrasée au sol comme une crêpe.

Le reste de la famille Mikaelson, qui s'étaient éloignés sous l'ordre d'Elijah afin que les tourtereaux profitent de leurs retrouvailles, sortit à l'entente du cri pensant qu'ils se faisaient attaquer alors qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent une jeune femme à moitié sonnée dans les bras de leur jeune frère. Celle-ci leva la tête pour remercier son sauveur mais lorsque son regard croisa celui du vampire elle écarquilla les yeux et sauta hors des bras du brun et commença à faire les cents pas devant la petite foule qui s'était réunis autour d'elle, ceux-ci étant à la limite de l'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique tellement elle semblait étrange.

* * *

POV de l'inconnue

Non, non et non c'est strictement impossible ! Comment pouvais-je donc me trouver à la Nouvelle-Orléans alors que la dernière chose dont je me rappelais, étais m'être tranquillement endormie dans mon lit en France. Et puis ce n'était pas le pire, en plus d'être tombée du ciel j'avais atterri dans les bras de l'un des Originels ! Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas censés exister ! Ils étaient juste des personnages d'une série télé que j'appréciais énormément. Au début quand j'avais vu le visage du vampire j'avais pensé être en face de Nate Buzolic mais j'avais entendu le reste de sa famille l'appeler par son prénom qui était bien Kol. Et puis même il avait dû utiliser ses capacités vampires pour me rattraper.

J'inspirai un grand coup tout en continuant de faire les cents pas quand soudain je réalisai que je devais simplement être en train de rêver. Cette conclusion me soulagea grandement et par conséquent je commençai donc à me calmer. Et puis ça expliquait pourquoi Kol était présent alors qu'il était censé être mort. Étant mon originel préféré c'était normal qu'il apparaisse dans mon rêve et me sauve. Mais il fallait néanmoins que je vérifie mon hypothèse, je me tournais donc vers Klaus et lui demandais de me montrer ses mains. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, se demandant sûrement pourquoi je lui demandais ça mais ma proposition étant inoffensive, il finit par y accéder. C'était dingue comment mon rêve pouvait être réaliste. Il réagissait exactement comme le Klaus de la série, mon subconscient reproduisant sûrement exactement le personnage.

 **« Puis-je savoir pourquoi veux-tu voir mes mains, Love ?**

 **-Eh bien c'est simple, lorsqu'on rêve les mains n'ont jamais cinq doigts, on ne peut pas lire non plus d'ailleurs et ni ressentir une véritable douleur. Mais je me demande pourquoi tu me le demandes, tu n'es qu'une projection de mon subconscient, tu devrais le savoir puisque je le sais. »**

L'hybride me regarda longuement comme si j'étais folle avant d'éclater de rire, le reste de sa famille me regardait curieusement. J'arrêtais de les examiner pour compter les doigts de Klaus même si je pensais que c'était inutile, après tout les vampires n'existaient pas et ça m'étonnerait grandement que Joseph Morgan, Nathaniel Buzolic, Daniel Gillies ainsi que le reste des acteurs de la série aient des sosies qui soient les personnages qu'ils incarnaient à la télévision.

Néanmoins je dû me rendre à l'évidence que je n'étais pas dans un rêve en voyant que Klaus avait bien 5 doigts par mains. Je sentis les couleurs se retirer de mon visage, ce n'était pas possible, je n'étais donc pas en train de rêver.

 **« C'est bon tu as compris que tu ne rêvais pas, Love ?** me demanda l'hybride.

 **-Je... C'est pas possible... Les vampires n'existent pas... Et il en va de même pour les sorcières et les loups-garous.. Je comprends pas.. Et puis même aux dernières nouvelles j'étais en France et pas à la Nouvelle-Orléans.. »**

Je recommençai à faire les cents pas, tenant ma tête entre mes mains, essayant par tous les moyens de trouver une explication logique. Soudain, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournais pour faire face à Elijah qui me regardait, une lueur curieuse dans les yeux. Il approcha son visage du mien et je vis ses pupilles se dilater tandis qu'il me parlait.

 **« Tu vas te calmer et nous expliquer qui tu es, pourquoi es-tu là et ce que tu nous veux.** »

Je le regardai un moment avant de hausser un sourcil. Il avait sérieusement essayer de me contraindre ? Et le libre-arbitre alors ? Foutus vampires et leur manque de respect pour autrui. Mais le pire était que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix mais bon je me voyais mal leur dire **« Hey salut, je m'appelle Lyra et surprise je crois que je viens d'un monde parallèle où vous êtes tous les personnages d'une série à succès pour adolescents et en plus, cerise sur le gâteau, vous avez exactement la même tête que les acteurs qui vous incarnent ! »** C'était clair que si je leur disais ça, ils n'allaient jamais me croire mais à la fois si je ne leur disais rien, ils risquaient de m'utiliser comme casse-croûte... Quel dilemme cornélien ! J'avais le choix entre l'asile ou la mort surtout qu'il semblerait que la compulsion ne fonctionne pas sur moi. J'inspirai grandement avant de les regarder. Ils me fixaient bouche-bée, les yeux exorbités comme totalement choqués à croire que j'avais pensé à voix haute comme il m'arrivait si souvent de le faire.

 **« Je viens de parler à voix haute c'est ça ?** leur demandais-je avec une petite voix

 **-Oui et tu as raison, on ne te croit pas mais alors pas du tout !** répondit Rebekah

 **-Et pourtant c'est la vérité, vous n'avez qu'à me poser des questions !**

 **-Bien, cites moi 3 hommes pour lesquels j'ai craqué** , ordonna la blonde.

 **-Stefan Salvatore dans les années 20, Matt Donovan pendant votre séjour à Mystic Falls d'ailleurs au début tu voulais le tuer pour te venger du double mais tu as craqué pour lui parce qu'il s'est conduit comme un parfait gentleman lors du bal de votre mère et il y a aussi Marcel ici présent** , répondis-je en le désignant d'un coup de menton.

 **-Exact, mais cela ne suffit pas à me convaincre. Et je pense qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde ici. »**

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois, j'avais vraiment l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça depuis mon arrivée dans cette ville. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'arrivait mais une des seules choses que je savais était que j'étais toute seule très loin de chez moi, sûrement dans une sorte d'univers parallèle, et que je n'avais aucun endroit où loger. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, me disant qu'il était plus simple de leur dire les choses dont j'étais au courant sans qu'ils ne me posent de questions. Ça serait plus simple et plus rapide aussi. Je décidai donc de commencer par Elijah, le plus honorable des frères. J'inspirai un bon coup et me lançais en le regardant dans les yeux :

 **« Lorsque votre mère vous a transformé en vampires, elle a utilisé le sang d'une jeune femme nommée Tatia dont toi et ton frère, je désignai Klaus d'un coup de tête, étaient éperdument amoureux. Oh d'ailleurs pour votre information elle n'est pas le premier double Petrova, la première se nommait Amara et était l'amante de Silas. Fin bref ce n'est pas ce qui nous importe. Tu as toujours cru que c'était votre mère qui avait tué Tatia mais tu t'es rappelé à cause d'Esther que c'était toi qui l'avait fait. Tu l'as d'ailleurs avoué à Klaus alors que vous étiez « emprisonnés » dans l'esprit de Finn et il t'a pardonné pour que vous puissiez sortir et ainsi protéger Hope. De même tu consignes dans ton esprit chaque acte monstrueux derrière une porte rouge. »**

Soudain je me retrouvais plaquée contre un mur, un étau de fer enserrant ma gorge. Il s'agissait bien-sûr de Klaus. Ses pupilles étaient devenues jaunes, ses canines s'étaient allongées et je voyais les veines qui ressortaient sur son visage. Pour le coup j'avais vraiment peur même si je savais qu'il était ainsi pour protéger sa fille.

 **« Comment connais-tu l'existence de ma fille ?! Et tu as intérêt à me dire la vérité sinon je te viderai de la moindre goutte de sang** , me menaça-t-il.

 **-Je l'ai déjà dit.. De là où je viens vous êtes tous les personnages d'une série, c'est pour ça que je sais qu'elle est toujours vivante.. »**

Il me lâcha d'un coup et je me retrouvais au sol. Il ne semblait pas s'être calmé. En regardant mieux je me rendis compte que c'était Elijah qui l'avait éloigné de moi. Il devait sûrement être curieux de savoir ce que j'avais encore à dire. Et il fallait que je continue de parler et surtout qu'ils me croient sinon je ne sais ce que je ferais. Je me relevai puis essuyais les saletés sur mon pyjama. Je regardais ma tenue de nuit avec étonnement, il est vrai que je n'avais pas du tout fait attention à ce détail mais j'avais gardé la tenue que je portais en m'endormant et avec un peu de chance mon portable se trouverait dans ma poche et je pourrais l'utiliser comme preuve. Je fouillais mes poches et c'est avec soulagement que je l'y trouvais mais je devais d'abord essayer de les convaincre avec mes informations. Mon portable serait ma dernière chance, après tout j'étais certaine d'avoir des photos du cast de la série et plus particulièrement de Nathaniel Buzolic. Photos qu'ils n'auraient jamais prises. Après quelques secondes de réflexion sur ce que je pourrais bien dire à Klaus je trouvais enfin l'argument choc. J'étais tellement fière de moi qu'un sourire mutin étira mes lèvres.

En voyant mon sourire l'hybride haussa un sourcil, se demandant sûrement ce que j'allais sortir. Au moins j'étais sûre de faire mouche avec ma révélation et en plus j'allais un peu abîmer son image de psychopathe sans sentiment qu'il aimait tant.

 **« Lorsque le scooby gang a ressuscité Silas, tu es allé faire un petit tour à Mystic Falls et au passage tu en as profité pour passer dire bonjour à ton bébé vampire. C'était d'ailleurs un « bonjour » pour le moins olé olé puisque vous avez fini par le faire contre un arbre au plein milieu de la forêt et ensuite tu lui as promis d'être son dernier amour puisque tu ne pouvais être le premier et qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à être avec toi. Et si je ne me trompe pas la seule personne à qui tu en as parlé est Elijah** (nda : j'avoue que je me rappelle plus s'il en a vraiment parlé à quelqu'un x) ) **et tu sais très bien qu'il n'en a parlé à personne et ainsi personne n'aurait pu me le dire. »**

Je regardais l'hybride originel avec un sourire triomphant tout le long de ma « révélation » surtout quand je voyais qu'il perdait le sourire confiant qu'il avait gardé tout le long de la discussion. Il semblait enfin me croire. Je soupirai donc de soulagement mais il y avait quelque chose qui me tracassait, Kol était censé être mort puisque Davina avait ressuscité Esther à sa place sans le savoir. J'allais lui demander le pourquoi du comment lorsque je vis Hayley sortir de la villa. Là pour être sur le cul, j'étais sur le cul. Entre un homme vivant qui devrait être mort et une hybride censée être coincée dans sa forme de loup qui se tenait sur ses deux jambes en face de moi, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? T'es pas censée être coincée dans ta forme de loup ?** lui demandais-je abruptement sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. J'étais trop choquée pour me dire que parler ainsi à un hybride pourrait être dangereux pour moi.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais pour la deuxième fois coincée contre un mur, une main enserrant mon cou. Elle n'avait visiblement pas aimé la façon dont je lui avais parlé.

 **« Pour qui te prends-tu pour me parler ainsi, humaine ? Et pour ta gouverne cela fait presque qu'un an que j'ai retrouvé ma forme humaine. »**

Sa voix était dure, on sentait bien qu'elle était encore en colère contre Klaus pour l'avoir maudit même si cela remontait à environ un an. Mais j'avoue que ce n'était pas ce qui me préoccupait le plus. La série s'était arrêtée à la défaite de Dahlia et je ne comprenais donc pas pourquoi je me retrouvais projetée un an plus tard. Déjà que c'était choquant d'être ici de base alors si en plus je ne pouvais prévoir les actions qui allaient se dérouler ça serait encore pire.

 **« Je... Désolée, je voulais pas te parler ainsi c'est juste que j'étais super choquée... Je voulais pas t'énerver** , lui dis-je en espérant qu'elle me lâche, **mais ça serait cool de me lâcher** **parce qu'après tout je ne suis qu'une humaine et j'ai par conséquent besoin de respirer or avoir le cou enserré ainsi ne facilite pas la tâche. »**

J'entendis une sorte de ricanement, il venait de Kol. Je n'avais plus vraiment fait attention à lui depuis que j'étais descendue de ses bras, trop occupée que j'étais à essayer de convaincre sa famille. Je profitais donc du fait que la famille parlait entre elle et qu'Hayley m'ait lâchée pour le regarder. Il était vraiment beau, c'était indéniable. Ses cheveux bruns savamment décoiffés, ses yeux aussi noirs que l'onyx, ce corps de rêve... Il était vraiment parfait. Mais il fallait néanmoins que je me reprenne, il n'était pas temps pour moi de me laisser contrôler par mes hormones surtout qu'il était en couple avec Davina et bon, j'avais pas vraiment envie de me frotter à la régente de son clan surtout que je ne pourrais pas lui faire grand chose étant donné que je n'étais qu'une simple humaine. En parlant de Davina, je ne la voyais nulle part. Pourtant elle était là quand j'étais arrivée ici. Je haussai les épaules, son départ n'était pas ce qui m'importait le plus dans l'immédiat. Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées je sentis quelqu'un me pincer la joue, me faisant ainsi émerger. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je relevais les yeux pour voir le visage de Kol a une quinzaine de centimètres du mien. Je me reculais précipitamment, tandis que mes joues se coloraient de rouge et que mon estomac faisait des bonds jusque dans ma gorge. J'avais toujours eu un faible pour lui dans la série et me retrouver face à lui avec une telle proximité avait tendance à me le rappeler.

 **« Foutues hormones adolescentes,** marmonnais-je dans ma barbe inexistante avant d'entendre Klaus éclater de rire. **Foutu ouïe vampirique** , rajoutais-je alors avant de me tourner vers Kol qui avait un sourire fier plaquer aux lèvres, sûrement provoqué par ma réaction. **Pourquoi avoir envahi mon espace personnel ?** lui demandais-je.

 **-Et bien, je t'avais appelé plusieurs fois et tu n'as pas réagi, il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose** , répliqua-t-il.

 **-Mouais.. Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées ce qui est compréhensible au vu de la situation.**

 **-En effet** , rajouta Elijah, **mais j'aimerai que tu nous expliques plus en détails cette histoire de série sur nous, cela m'intrigue grandement.**

 **-Oui oui, je comprends mais est-ce que je pourrais avoir quelque chose à boire avant de commencer s'il-vous-plaît ? Je meurs de soif** , avouais-je gênée avant que mon estomac ne se réveille et se mette à grogner comme pas possible, ce qui augmenta encore plus ma gêne.

 **-Il semblerait que tu meures de faim aussi,** rajouta l'aîné avec un fin sourire.

 **-Mhm... oui... Désolée... »**

Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi gênée de ma vie. En plus de passer pour une folle, je passais pour une mendiante auprès de ceux qui étaient mes personnages préférés dans la série. Au bout de 5 minutes à peine, un vampire au service de Marcel arriva les bras chargés de nourriture japonaise. Je dû retenir un léger filet de bave à la vue es sushis et des makis qu'il avait ramener. Je suivis ensuite la famille dans un salle à manger richement décorée où trônait une magnifique table en bois ancien, elle-même entourée de chaises du même bois, sûrement de l'ébène vu la couleur. Mon regard s'attarda ensuite aux tableaux accrochés sur le mur. L'un d'entre eux représentaient une petite ville française éclairée par la lune. Les couleurs étaient sombres, les coups de fluides mais ce que je préférais dans ce tableau était la façon dont le ciel étoilé était représenté. Moi qui avait toujours été passionnée par les étoiles, je retrouvai avec étonnement les constellations que j'aimais tant.

 **« Magnifique.. »** Je n'arrivais pas à quitter du regard cette peinture, j'étais tellement absorbée par ma contemplation que je n'avais pas vu Klaus arrivé derrière moi. Je ne le remarquai que lorsqu'il me demanda si jamais cette toile. Je n'avais étrangement pas sursauté. La vue d'un paysage familier m'avait tellement étonnée que la proximité de Klaus ne m'avait rien fait.

 **« Il s'agit d'une ville qui se nomme Port-Barcarès, j'ai peint cette toile il y a 30 ans avant qu'elle ne devienne une ville touristique,** m'informa-t-il.

 **-Je me disais bien que cette ville me semblait familière... Je suis souvent allée en vacances là-bas durant mon enfance,** lui expliquais-je. **En tout cas une chose est sûre, c'est que tu as un véritable talent pour la peinture Niklaus. »**

Je continuais d'admirer la pièce, sur le mur opposé au tableau se trouvait une immense bibliothèque qui semblait être remplie de livres les plus anciens les uns que les autres. Je dû lutter avec mon amour des livres pour ne pas en ouvrir un et décidai de m'asseoir à table, mon estomac ne cessant de réclamer de la nourriture. La seule place restante se trouvait entre Rebekah et Marcel, je m'assis donc en lâchant un petit soupir de soulagement à l'idée de ne pas être assise à côté de Kol vu l'effet qu'il me produisait alors que je finalement je ne le connaissais peu. Il était l'originel le moins présent dans la série. Nous commençâmes à manger dans le plus grand silence, chacun perdus dans ses pensées. Personne ne me posait de questions, ils devaient se douter que j'avais besoin de réfléchir à la façon dont j'allais évoquer la série et par conséquent tout ce que je savais sur eux.

Une fois le repas terminé et mon estomac bien rempli, je suivis la famille Mikaelson dans un salon où se trouvaient plusieurs fauteuils et canapés de cuirs qui paraissaient être plus confortables les uns que les autres. Les murs étaient recouverts par des étagères en bois où se trouvaient au minimum une cinquantaine de bouteilles d'alcool et diverses babioles qui devaient sûrement être des artefacts magiques. Lorsque tout le monde fût installé l'hybride originel me désigna un fauteuil luxueux, sûrement le sien en y réfléchissant, qui faisait face à tous les autres. Ainsi tout le monde pourrait voir la moindre de mes expressions pendant que je leur parlerai.

Le problème était que je ne savais pas par quoi commencer. Devais-je me présenter brièvement ? Ou parler directement de la série ? Un soupir de frustration s'échappa de mes lèvres. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout cela soit si compliqué ? Alors que tout le monde me regardait en silence, attendant que je commence à parler Kol prit la parole.

 **« Donne lui un verre pour la détendre Nik sinon on y arrivera jamais. »**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je me retrouvais avec un grand verre de bourbon en face de moi que j'avalais d'une traite, ce qui me détendit directement. Je me décidais donc à parler.

 **« Déjà s'il-vous-plaît ne m'interrompez pas même si je vous ai déjà expliqué le gros de l'histoire en arrivant, c'est plutôt compliqué et j'ai peur de me perdre dans mes explications. »**

En voyant que chacun hochait la tête en signe d'acceptation je poursuivis.

« **Alors, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit je me nomme Lyra et j'ai 19 ans. Jusque là je vivais en France. Voyez-vous, je suis une sorte d'handicapée sentimentale, ce qui faisait que je n'avais que très peu d'amis du coup je passais le temps à regarder des séries. »** Je leur lançais un regard, ils semblaient tous pendus à mes lèvres. Les voir tous aussi attentifs me soulagea et m'encouragea à reprendre.

 **« Et donc parmi les séries que je regardais, il y en avait une qui se nommait The Vampire Diaries et qui racontait l'histoire d'Elena Gilbert, humaine de son état, totalement faible et inutile et qui n'avait carrément pas la classe de Katherine au passage.**

 **Ainsi la série commence avec l'arrivée des frères Salvatore à Mystic Falls, l'histoire entre Stefan et Elena, la transformation de Caroline en vampire, Damon qui cherchait à libérer Katherine de la crypte où elle était censée être enfermée et ainsi de suite. A partir de la saison deux, on entend parler d'une pierre de lune qui permettrait aux vampires de vivre au soleil ou qui permettrait aux loups-garous de ne plus se transformer à la pleine lune. Bon je vous fait l'histoire plutôt rapidement puisque vous savez ce qui s'est passé. Il s'avérait que l'histoire autour de la pierre n'était qu'un coup monté par Klaus, d'ailleurs pas mal ton idée, puisqu'en réalité elle était nécessaire pour qu'il brise sa malédiction et pour ça il fallait qu'il tue un être humain, le double, un vampire et un loup.**

 **Bon comme vous le savez si bien Elena a survécu et tant mieux puisque c'était son sang la clé pour achever la transformation en hybride, Stefan est devenu un connard sans cœur qui a éteint son humanité à cause de Klaus puis une fois libre il a voulu se venger en cachant les cercueils où vous vous trouviez. Klaus a fini par les récupérer, Esther est revenue à la vie grâce aux sorcières de la lignée Bennet et a voulu tous vous tuer. D'abord en vous liant puis en demandant à Finn de se tuer ce qui a raté. Ensuite elle a transformé Alaric en vampire en liant sa vie à celle d'Elena pendant que toi Klaus tu te trouvais desséché. Finalement Bonnie t'a aidé parce qu'elle savait que si tu mourrais ça serait sûrement le cas pour ses amis puisqu'ils ne savaient pas qui était l'originel à l'origine de leur lignée de sang. Rebekah a voulu se venger d'Elena et a provoqué un accident où elle a perdu la vie puis est revenue en tant que vampire puisqu'elle avait ingéré du sang de Damon dans la même journée.**

 **Finalement vous avez fini par quitter la ville pour venir habiter ici. La série Vampires Diaries a continué avec le retour de Silas, la venue des voyageurs, la destruction de l'autre-côté, Bonnie et Damon coincé dans une prison temporelle du clan Gemini qui avait été spécialement conçu pour Malakai Parker, sociopathe en puissance super sexy au passage, ils finissent par sortir tous les trois mais pas en même temps, Bonnie renferme Kai mais il ressort accompagné de vampires aux pouvoirs magiques, il ruine le mariage de d'Alaric en tuant sa futur femme, qui est sa sœur au passage mais il se fait finalement tué après avoir eu le temps de lancer un sort de sommeil à Elena. Tant que Bonnie sera en vie, Elena dormira. »**

Ils me regardaient tous avec d'énormes yeux, même si j'avais seulement résumé ce qui était arrivé ils restaient choqués. Après tout c'est pas tout le jour qu'une fille débarque et qui connaît une grande partie de votre vie parce qu'elle l'a vu à la télé. J'inspirai une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre mon histoire après tout je n'avais parlé que de Vampire Diaries.

 **« Mais ce n'est pas tout, après votre départ la créatrice de la série Julie Plec a également créé un spin-off basé sur votre vie à la Nouvelle-Orléans, l'annonce de la grossesse d'Hayley, ta reconquête de la ville, dis-je en m'adressant à Klaus, la résurrection d'Esther qui voulait absolument tuer Hope, toute l'histoire avec Davina et les filles de la moisson, la fausse mort d'Hope, Rebekah qui part avec elle pour la protéger, le retour de Kol et de Finn puis de Mikael, la découverte de Freya après la « petite blague »,** je mimais des guillemets avec mes doigts, **de Kol Rebekah dans son corps de sorcière, le mariage d'Hayley, la peine d'Elijah suite au mariage, le retour d'Hope, la bataille avec Finn puis enfin l'arrivée de Dahlia, la fausse trahison de Klaus, la mort de Gia, la malédiction lancée par Dahlia sur les loups, la nouvelle résurrection d'Esther qui se suicide pour tuer sa sœur. Et c'est là que la série s'arrête et c'est pourquoi j'étais choquée de voir Hayley et Kol** , finis-je »

Je repris finalement mon souffle, j'avais presque tout raconter d'une traite tellement j'étais paniquée à l'idée qu'ils ne me croient pas ou qu'ils veulent m'arrêter. Je savais bien que j'avais oublié beaucoup d'éléments ou alors que je n'avais pas forcément respecté l'ordre chronologique mais c'était quand même super dur de raconter 8 saisons sans rien oublier.

 **« Et j'ai aussi eu le droit à des flash-back en tout genre du coup je connais pas mal de choses par rapport à votre vie il y a mille ans,** rajoutais-je en me disant qu'ils valaient mieux qu'ils le sachent.

 **-Eh bien, cela fait beaucoup d'informations mais cela ne peut que prouver votre bonne foi,** finit par dire Elijah en me regardant dans les yeux tandis que je me contentais d'opiner silencieusement à sa remarque, soulagée qu'il ne me jette pas directement dehors. **Mais je suppose que vous allez nous demander quelque chose étant donné que vous semblez être dans un monde qui n'est pas le votre. »**

Je hochais une nouvelle fois la tête, Elijah était vraiment perspicace, un peu trop à mon goût d'ailleurs. Je réfléchissais à la façon de leur exposer ma demande mais je ne voyais trop comment le faire sans avoir l'air trop tâche. Néanmoins, je n'eus même pas le temps de la formuler que Rebekah le fit à ma place.

 **« Je suppose que tu n'as nul part où loger, ni argent ni vêtement n'est-ce pas ?** me demanda-t-elle

 **-Effectivement, je n'ai pas pensé à faire mes valises avant d'atterrir ici par la voie des airs,** lui dis-je en espérant que ma pointe d'humour allégerait la tension présente dans la pièce.

 **-Eh bien je suppose que nous pouvons vous accueillir ici le temps que vous régularisiez votre situation et puis qui sait vous pourriez très bien retourner dans votre monde d'un jour à l'autre,** ajouta Elijah après avoir concerté ses frères et sœur.

 **-Merci beaucoup, franchement vous me sauvez pour le coup ! Je me voyais vraiment pas dormir dans un carton indéfiniment pour tout vous avouer mais s''il-vous-plaît Elijah tutoyez moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 20 en plus quand vous me vouvoyez. »**

J'étais réellement soulagée, cela me faisait un problème en moins. Il ne me restait plus qu'à découvrir par quel moyen j'étais arrivée ici et un moyen pour rentrer chez moi, même si je devais m'avouer que j'étais très loin d'avoir envie de retourner dans mon bled paumé et de me retrouver de nouveau seule à rien faire de mes journées coincée dans ma chambre.

 **« Je vais te montrer ta chambre et la salle de bain, tu dois avoir envie de prendre une bonne douche après cette dure journée.**

 **-Merci beaucoup Rebekah, j'avoue que j'en meurs d'envie. »**

J'accompagnais ma réponse d'un sourire éclatant puis la suivis à l'étage. Elle me montra ma chambre, la salle de bain était adjacente et je la partageais avec la blonde. J'étais d'ailleurs étonnée de la voir dans son corps d'origine mais ne lui posait pas des questions de peur de me montrer trop curieuse. Surtout que je savais qu'elle était heureuse d'être dans le corps d'Eva Sinclair puisqu'il pouvait donner la vie.

Elle m'informa que la chambre de l'autre côté de la salle de bain était la sienne, que celle à côté de la mienne était à Kol et celle en face était celle de Freya. Les chambres d'Elijah, d'Hayley et de Klaus se trouvaient dans un autre couloir. Elle me laissa m'installer tranquillement même si le mot « installer » était un bien grand mot étant donné que je n'avais aucune affaire avec moi. Je m'assis donc sur le lit king-size (un rêve pour moi qui aimait tant rester glander au lit) et admirais la chambre. Les murs étaient peints d'un mélange de bleu et de vert pour le moins apaisant, un petit balcon donnait accès au toit, une énorme bibliothèque occupait un mur entier pour mon plus grand bonheur et deux ou trois tableaux représentants une nouvelle fois des paysages nocturnes étaient accrochés aux murs. Il y avait aussi une immense commode de bois sombre qui était vide pour l'instant étant donné que je n'avais pas de vêtement pour l'instant et un bureau assortis à la commode à côté de la commode.

Alors que je me levais pour aller prendre une douche j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte et allait donc ouvrir, il s'agissait de Rebekah qui venait m'apporter des vêtements de rechange, sous-vêtements compris ainsi que plusieurs serviettes de bain en coton vert. Elle m'expliqua aussi que je pouvais me servir sans me gêner dans ses produits de beautés. Je la remerciai une nouvelle fois en me disant que j'avais décidément de la chance d'être tombée sur cette famille plutôt que sur les frères Salvatore. J'avais beau les apprécier dans la série, plus les épisodes passaient et plus je les trouvaient insupportables et puis j'étais sûre qu'ils ne m'auraient même pas cru. C'est en étant dans mes pensées que j'ouvris la porte qui reliait ma chambre à la salle de bain. Je n'eus pas le temps d'admirer la pièce que mon regard se posa sur le miroir.

 **« C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!** hurlais-je choquée avant de m'écrouler au sol tout en regardant mon reflet.


	2. Nouvelle tête, louve et de la confiance

Hey ! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce nouveau chapitre mais ça fait deux mois que mon ordi n'a pas voulu s'allumer du coup c'était un peu dur d'écrire ce chapitre en plus j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes perso dernièrement.. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

Réponses aux reviews des guests:

Cookie-Manga : Merci pour ta review et contente que ce chapitre te plaise ! Je pense publier une fois par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines selon mon inspiration mais je suis loin d'en être sûre parce que mon ordi fait souvent des dingueries comme ne pas vouloir s'allumer pendant une ou de deux semaines ou deux mois pour le coup. ^^'

Kol Mikaelson : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre et ceux qui suivront te plairont autant !

Angelis : Ça dépend ce que tu veux dire par aider, je dirais pas non pour une bêta mais sinon j'ai pas besoin d'aide mais merci de t'être proposée. :)

Guest : Voilà la suite :)

Star Wars : Et non je n'ai pas abandonné, j'ai juste eu quelques petites problèmes perso et pas de de problème d'ordi ahah. En tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espèce que ce chapitre va te plaire !

* * *

 **« C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!** » hurlais-je choquée avant de m'écrouler au sol tout en regardant mon reflet.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard Rebekah débarqua comme une furie dans la salle de bain accompagnée d'Elijah. Ils regardèrent partout dans la salle de bain à la recherche d'un quelconque ennemi pensant sûrement que j'avais crié après m'être fait attaquer. Mais malheureusement ou heureusement pour moi ce n'était pas le cas.

 **« Que s'est-il passé Lyra ?** me demanda la plus jeune femme de la famille Mikaelson

 **-Je... mes cheveux... ma tête...mon physique... Tout a changé ou presque... »**

Je me rendais bien compte que mes propos étaient incohérents mais comment leur expliquer que mes cheveux habituellement mi-long avaient poussées d'une vingtaine de centimètres et qu'ils étaient passés du brun à une sorte de roux caramel chelou ? Et puis si seulement ça s'arrêtait là, mes yeux autrefois bleus étaient désormais vairons, l'œil de gauche étant vert et celui de droite gris. Je retrouvais néanmoins quelques similitudes avec le physique avec lequel j'avais grandi ce qui me soulageait grandement. Je faisais toujours la même taille, mes cheveux demeuraient toujours aussi touffus et incoiffables, mes lèvres étaient toujours aussi pulpeuses. De même je gardais la cicatrice sur le front que je m'étais faite petite en m'éclatant le crâne par terre alors que je jouais avec mon frère.

 **« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »**

C'était Elijah qui m'avait posé la question mais je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre trop occupée à regarder mon corps centimètre carré par centimètre carré. Il me semblait que j'avais pris quelques kilos, ce qui n'était pas plus mal étant donné que j'étais un véritable squelette avant si on oubliait l'énorme paire d'airbag qui me servait de postérieur qui a mon plus grand soulagement avait retrouvé une taille plus normale. Il semblait d'ailleurs que toute cette graisse s'était déplacée vers ma poitrine et je ne m'en plaignais pas. J'avais toujours complexé sur mon bonnet A et je me trouvais maintenant avec une paire de seins raisonnable, un bon C à vue d'œil.

Je me retournais vers le frère et la sœur en essayant de trouver le meilleur moyen de leur expliquer mon changement physique avant de me rappeler que j'avais toujours mon portable avec moi. Je le sortis donc et cherchais une photo de moi. Après quelques secondes de recherche, je finis par en trouver une potable. Je tendis donc mon portable à Elijah qui regarda la photo sans comprendre pourquoi je la lui montrais tandis que Rebekah regardait par-dessus son épaule.

 **« La personne sur cette photo c'est moi ou du moins c'était la moi de l'autre monde. Il semblerait que mon corps est subi quelques petites modifications. Et bien-sûr, veuillez relever l'ironie de ma dernière phrase. J'ai l'impression de voir une inconnue quand je vois mon reflet d'où le cri.**

 **-Mhm tout ceci est vraiment étrange...**

 **-Plus étrange de venir d'un monde où nous sommes des personnages fictifs mon frère ? »**

C'était Kol qui venait de parler. Tous les occupants de la villa avaient fini par se réunir dans le couloir et ils me regardaient comme une bête curieuse tout en se faisant passer mon portable pour regarder la photo.

 **« Peut-être as-tu « sauté » dans le corps de quelqu'un en arrivant ici Love** , proposa Klaus.

 **-Non, je ne pense pas parce que même si mon physique a changé, je retrouve quand même des éléments de la « moi d'avant » comme cette cicatrice** , lui répondis-je en soulevant une mèche de cheveux qui couvrait mon front avant de lui montrer la fine cicatrice qui s'y trouvait. **Euh les garçons, tournez-vous s'il-vous-plaît, j'aimerai vérifier quelque chose et c'est pas trop mon délire de me déshabiller devant des mecs sans idée derrière ma tête si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.** J'accompagnais ma phrase d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire faussement angélique qui fit rire Klaus et Kol tandis qu'Elijah semblait légèrement gêné.

 **-Mais tu sais ça ne me dérange vraiment pas d'admirer tes jolies formes trésor.**

 **-Tu devrais plutôt dire ça à ta copine Kol »,** lui dis-je en même temps que je le poussais hors de la salle de bain et que lui fermais la porte au nez, les autres hommes ayant déjà quitté la pièce.

Il ne restait plus que Rebekah et Hayley dans la pièce, je me demandais où pouvait se trouver Freya après tout elle avait sa chambre dans la villa mais je ne l'avais pas vu une seule fois depuis que j'étais arrivée. Je haussais ensuite les épaules, reléguant cette question dans un coin de ma tête et puis je n'avais pas envie de me montrer intrusive en leur posant trop de questions alors qu'ils m'hébergeaient sans me connaître.

 **« -Que voulais-tu vérifier qui nécessitait que les garçons quittent la pièce ?** , me demanda Hayley avec un air curieux.

 **-Je voulais voir si j'avais toujours mes tatouages et j'en ai un en dessous de ma poitrine et vu que je suis en pyjama je ne porte pas de soutif. S'ils sont toujours présents ce sera la preuve que je suis dans mon corps mais qu'il a évolué en quelque sorte mais s'ils ne sont plus là ça voudra dire que je suis dans un nouveau corps et sûrement un qui ne m'appartient pas. »**

Les filles hochèrent la tête approuvant mon raisonnement tandis que j'enlevais mon pull. C'est avec soulagement que je vis un dragon noir étendre ses ailes sous mes seins. J'en profitais pour vérifier si j'avais toujours mes autres tatouages même si cela m'étonnerait qu'ils aient disparu alors que le dragon était resté. Je vérifiais mon bras gauche et vis un serpent s'enroulant autour de mon bras avec des fleurs de cerisier autour et sur lui par endroit. Ce tatouage était aussi en noir et blanc, je n'étais pas très fan des tatouages en couleurs. D'ailleurs, le seul tatouage en couleur que j'avais était un dessin du chapelier fou sur ma cuisse droite. Je vérifiais rapidement et vis avec soulagement qu'il était là. J'étais donc bien dans mon corps mais celui-ci avait simplement évolué. Enfin simplement c'était vite dit. Cette histoire n'avait rien de simple, bien au contraire mais au moins j'étais dans mon corps. Pendant que je vérifiais la présence de mes tatouages les filles s'étaient tournées, me donnant un peu d'intimité mais j'avais besoin d'elles pour voir si mon dernier tatouage était là lui aussi.

 **« Rebekah, Hayley, j'ai besoin que l'une de vous me dise si j'ai bien le signe des reliques de la mort dans le cou (** nda : Potterhead forever 3). **J'ai bien mes autres tatouages mais je préfère que vous regardiez au cas où. »**

Les deux filles se tournèrent pendant que je cachais ma poitrine avec mes bras. Alors que j'attendais une réponse je vis Hayley perdre ses couleurs en regardant mon dos. Je retins un juron de justesse, j'avais oublié les cicatrices qui le lacéraient. J'étais tellement préoccupée par toute cette histoire que je n'avais tout simplement pas pensé à la chose qui me faisait le plus honte et cet oubli allait provoquer des regards de pitié et des questions. Tout ce que je détestais en soi.

« **-Vous inquiétez pas pour les cicatrices, c'est pas bien grave. Un accident un peu débile en fait,** leur dis-je en espérant que cette explication bancale allait leur suffire.

 **-Lyra, je… Euh ce n'est pas tes cicatrices le problème...,** commença l'ancienne louve avant qu'elle ne soit coupée par la vampiresse.

 **-Pour l'instant** , souligna-t-elle.

 **-Alors c'est quoi le problème ?**

 **-Euh… Tu as tatouage de loup dans le dos sauf que ça ressemble à une tâche de naissance à cause de la couleur rougeâtre et on dirait qu'il dégage une sorte d'énergie magique**. **»** reprit la brune en effleurant la marque.

Pour le coup, je commençais vraiment à paniquer. Mais genre vraiment paniquer. Pas le genre de panique qu'un accro du shopping a lorsqu'il trouve l'article qui lui plaît mais qu'il n'y a pas sa taille. Encore pire que la mini crise cardiaque que l'on a lorsqu'on pense avoir perdu son téléphone. Même la pluie d'araignées en Australie et le kangourou qui se prenait pour Mohammed Ali me semblaient plus réconfortants que cette panique totale que j'éprouvais en ce moment et pourtant j'étais phobique des insectes ! Sans crier gare mes jambes me lâchèrent et je me laissais tomber au sol avant de me recroqueviller sur moi-même. Cela faisait trop de choses à assimiler en si peu de temps. En moins de 24 heures je m'étais retrouvée dans une sorte d'univers parallèle en compagnie de personnes qui n'étaient que des personnages pour moi et comme si cela ne suffisait pas voilà que j'avais l'impression de voir une étrangère en me regardant dans le miroir et que j'avais une étrange marque magique dans le dos. J'avais réussi à rester calme jusque-là mais je n'arrivais plus à tout supporter. Ma vie en France était certes un horrible cauchemar mais c'était ma vie, je savais à quoi m'attendre et j'avais des repaires alors qu'ici tout me dépassait. Ce désarroi fut vite remplacé par de la colère. Qu'avais-je donc fait au bon Dieu, si jamais il existait on est d'accord, pour que tout ça m'arrive. Je n'avais pas méritée de me retrouver dans un univers aussi dangereux bien que passionnant. Comme si la vie n'était pas assez dangereuse chez moi avec les menaces terroristes et tous les fous qui traînaient dans les rues.

Rapidement je sentis deux paires de bras m'étreindre, c'était les filles qui faisaient leur possible pour me consoler. J'avoue que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils étaient tous si gentils avec moi alors qu'ils ne me connaissaient pas mais cela me fit du bien et je finis par me reprendre. Après tout j'aurais pu tomber sur pire comme le clan de Lily par exemple mais au contraire j'avais eu le droit aux personnages que j'aimais le plus. J'essayais de me réconforter avec cette idée mais il restait dur d'être privée de tous ses repères et puis heureusement pour moi que j'étais bilingue en anglais parce que je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sinon. Au bout d'un certain temps je finis par me relever et je remis mon pull. J'essuyai les traces de larmes et essayai de me refaire un masque souriant mais le résultat ne devait pas être convaincant vu la grimace de Rebekah. J'inspirai un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain et regardai les garçons chacun leur tour, les défiant du regard de faire un commentaire sur mes yeux rougis ce qui ne sembla pas décourager Kol puisqu'il commença à ouvrir la bouche mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'il s'étouffa avec une brosse à dents que Rebekah lui avait lancé. Je remerciais la vampiresse d'un hochement de tête et attendis les questions qui n'allaient pas tarder à venir. Après tout ils avaient dû tout entendre avec leur maudite ouïe vampirique.

 **« Puis-je voir cette marque Lyra ? Si elle dégage une énergie magique il faudra aller consulter une sorcière.**

 **-Si ça ne vous dérange pas et sans vouloir vous vexer Elijah je préfèrerai éviter de vous montrer mon dos. Je l'ai montré par mégarde tout à l'heure mais il y a des choses que je n'ai pas envie que vous voyez, et par vous je veux dire tous les hommes ici présents bien-sûr.**

 **-Ces cicatrices sont donc si horribles que ça ?** demanda le plus jeune frère de Klaus

 **-T'as vraiment aucun tact ou tu le fais exprès espèce d'abruti ?! »**

C'était Rebekah qui m'avait soutenue une nouvelle fois, je la remerciais d'un hochement de tête une fois de plus puis incendiai le brun du regard en me disait qu'il faudrait vraiment le bâillonner par moment. Alors que j'étais en train d'imaginer plusieurs façons de faire taire Kol alors que ce dernier se prenait la tête avec sa sœur et que leurs frères regardaient la joute verbale comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire bataille entre chien et chat, l'ancienne louve laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise puis elle partit en courant vers une pièce du manoir. Nous eûmes à peine le temps de faire quelques pas qu'elle était déjà de retour, un vieux livre relié de cuir rouge dans les mains intitulé « Les grandes familles de loups ».

 **« Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà vu cette marque quelque part ! »**

Elle ouvrit le livre et le feuilleta jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la page qu'elle souhaitait puis elle se mit à lire :

 **« La famille Marek a été l'une des plus anciennes et des plus puissantes familles de loups connues à ce jour. Originaires des pays de l'Est (la plupart des gens pensent qu'ils venaient de Tchèque), ils ont émigré en Amérique une vingtaine d'années avant les vikings et se sont parfaitement intégrés aux autres familles lupines, chacune ayant son propre territoire. La famille Marek est divisée en deux branches, la branche principale et la branche secondaire qui s'est ralliée plus tard à la famille suite à une guerre de territoires entre la branche secondaire est une tierce famille. La branche principale se distingue de la secondaire par deux caractéristiques : chaque membre de la première branche possède une tâche de naissance qui dégage une énergie magique en forme de loup quelque part sur son corps et plus celle-ci est grosse, plus le loup sera puissant, on peut donc supposer que c'est de cette marque qu'ils tiennent leur habilité qui a fait d'eux une famille si puissante : leur transformation n'est pas douloureuse et ils arrivent à garder un certain contrôle d'eux-mêmes lors des nuits de pleine lune. La famille Marek a survécu de nombreux siècles mais de nos jours ils n'existent plus aucun survivant de la branche principale. Ils ont tous été exterminés la nuit du 21 juillet 1996 et le seul corps à ne pas avoir été retrouvé est celui de la jeune fille du mâle alpha, Lenka âgée de quelques jours à peine lors du drame et qui est depuis présumée morte. Après la disparition de la branche principale, la branche secondaire s'est dissoute puis s'est mêlée à d'autres meutes, ne laissant du clan Marek qu'un nom et une histoire entachée de sang.** »

Lorsqu'Hayley eu finit de lire un silence complet résonnait dans le couloir et tout le monde me dévisageait comme si j'étais une bête de foire ce qui avait le don de m'agacer je devais l'avouer. Ils semblaient tous craindre une nouvelle crise de nerfs de ma part mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en ferais une puisque toute cette histoire était insensée ! Comment aurais-je pu une louve et ne pas m'en rendre compte, et puis je n'étais même pas née dans ce monde et je n'avais jamais vu cette marque avant d'arriver ici ! En fait ils avaient peut-être raison de craindre la crise de nerfs parce que mon cerveau était à la limite de la surchauffe.

 **« Je… Ce n'est pas possible Hayley, je ne suis pas de ce monde.**

 **-Ou alors c'est l'autre qui n'est pas le tien,** dis Klaus.

 **-Et les photos de ma mère qui accouche de moi tu me les expliques Klaus ? Et puis même comment aurais-je fait pour changer de monde alors que j'aurais été âgée de quelques jours à peine ?**

 **\- Avec l'aide d'une sorcière presque tout est possible, Love.**

 **-Je… Non… C'est vraiment pas possible, doit y avoir une erreur quelque part… »**

J'inspirai un bon coup avant de me tourner vers mes hôtes, il fallait que je me retrouve seule pour digérer tout ce tas d'informations mais on avait tellement avancé dans le manoir que je ne saurais jamais retrouvé mon chemin avec mon sens de l'orientation catastrophique et puis je n'avais même pas eu le temps de prendre une douche avec toutes ces histoires de nuveau physique et de tâches en forme de loup. Ils semblaient tous avoir compris que j'avais besoin de temps seule avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche, Rebekah me raccompagna jusqu'à ma chambre en silence et je l'en remerciai une nouvelle fois, c'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait être gentille avec moi depuis mon arrivée.

* * *

Une fois dans la chambre, je me ruais vers la salle de bain et ne prit même pas le temps de l'admirer bien qu'elle m'avait semblée être très belle tout à l'heure. Je me fis couler un bain avec de l'eau bien chaude pour me détendre et y versait un peu de sels de bain à la framboise qui traînait dans un coin. Pendant que l'eau coulait j'entrepris d'enlever mes habits et j'essayai de regarder la tâche de naissance en me contorsionnant devant le miroir. J'abandonnais au bout de quelques minutes râlant contre mon manque de souplesse extrême et me glissais dans l'eau chaude tout en laissant échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Le bain me fit énormément de bien, la chaleur de l'eau me permettant d'évacuer une grande partie de la tension accumulée dans mes muscles à cause du stress de la journée. Je finis par quitter le bain après m'être bien savonnée au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes quand l'eau commença à refroidir. Je me séchais à l'aide des épaisses serviettes que la blonde m'avait donnée tout à l'heure puis enfilai le short et le top en soie bleu qui allait me servir de pyjama.

Une fois habillée, je rassemblais les affaires dans lesquelles j'étais arrivée et retournais dans la chambre que l'on m'avait assignée. En fouillant dans les poches de mon gilet j'eu le plaisir de trouver mon tabac, un briquet ainsi que mes feuilles et ma weed parce que oui, j'étais ce que l'on pouvait appeler une toxico, j'avais commencé à fumer la cigarette à mes 15 ans et le canna à mes 17 ans, ce qui faisait que j'avais bien eu le temps de devenir accro vu que j'avais 19 ans. Je commençais rapidement à rouler et 15 minutes plus tard je sortis m'asseoir sur le toit (vive l'accès au toit via le balcon) pour fumer. Je mis la musique Collard Greens de Schoolboy Q avec mon portable et commençais à fredonner puis à réellement rapper sur la musique. Je passais ainsi plus d'une vingtaine de minutes à rapper ou chanter selon la musique que j'écoutais, passant de Tech n9ne à BB brunes puis à System of a Down pour finir par du Eminem, et cela me calma beaucoup. Après ce petit interlude musical je pris mon joint et mon briquet avant de commencer à fumer. Déjà que la musique m'avait détendue, le cannabis finit son travail. J'étais arrivée à la moitié du pet quand je commençai à sentir les effets. Ma tête était devenue beaucoup plus lourde, ma gorge était comme anesthésiée mais surtout j'avais envie de rire, rire pour un rien, rire pour dire au revoir à l'enfer que j'avais connu jusque-là et puis surtout rire pour combattre mes peurs et je ne me gênais pas. Peu importe qu'on me prenne pour une folle, peu importe que je réveille des gens, il fallait que j'exorcise toutes ses pensées noires et le rire était la meilleure arme.

 **« On t'a déjà dit que tu avais une voix et un rire ravissant Love ? »**

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de Klaus, je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que quelqu'un me rejoigne et moi qui aimais être seule quand j'étais dans cet état-là je me surpris à apprécier sa venue. C'est pourquoi je tapotai la place à côté de moi pour lui demande de me rejoindre, chose qui sembla l'étonner comme s'il n'était pas habitué à ce que l'on souhaite sa présence.

 **« Non on ne me l'a jamais dit, mais il faut une première fois à tout très cher. »**

J'accompagnais ma réplique d'un léger sourire en coin qu'on aurait dit made in Klaus, chose qui le fit sourire. Nous restâmes assis un bon moment à juste regarder la vue des étoiles et de la Nouvelle-Orléans de nuit. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que j'avais envie de lui dire mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, il restait le Big Bad Hybrid après tout et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de l'énerver car j'avais vraiment envie de devenir amie avec lui et qu'il apprenne à faire confiance aux gens. Ma tête se faisant vraiment lourde, je la posais sur son épaule et je le vis esquisser un mouvement de recul avant qu'il ne revienne à sa position originale et qu'il me laisse me poser confortablement contre lui.

 **« Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça avec moi Lyra ? Tu sais pourtant très bien qui je suis et ce dont je suis capable. Tout le monde dit que je suis un monstre et ils sont loin d'avoir tords.**

 **-Je ne trouve pas que tu sois un monstre Niklaus, tu fais juste tout pour protéger ta famille et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de monstrueux là-dedans.**

 **-J'ai tué beaucoup de gens.**

 **-Bah faut bien que tu te nourrisses aussi, tu sais je pense que la famille des bœufs dont je me suis nourris doivent aussi me considérer comme un monstre. »**

Il éclata d'un rire franc à ma comparaison, sûrement surpris que je compare des humais à des animaux mais que faire ce n'était pas sa faute mais celle de sa mère si les êtres humains étaient devenus leur alimentation.

 **« On t'a déjà dit que tu étais très étrange comme jeune femme ?**

 **-Je sais je sais, je suis exceptionnelle mais que veux-tu il faut bien des gens formidables pour faire un monde,** lui répondis-je sur le ton de la rigolade avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. **Je ne pense pas que tu sois un monstre, beaucoup trop paranoïaque avec un très gros problème de confiance certes mais c'est de la faute de ton père et du millénaire à le fuir, ça laisse des séquelles ce genre de choses tu sais. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus vivant tout comme ta mère et que tu as une petite fille je suis sûre que tout s'arrangera avec le temps mais pour ça il faut que tu commences par apprendre à compter sur les autres.**

 **-Et qui me dit que je peux leur faire confiance ? Qui me dit que je peux te confiance ?**

 **-Les autres je ne sais pas mais je sais que tu peux me faire confiance parce que quand je te considérais seulement comme un personnage de série je te respectais déjà beaucoup et encore plus depuis que je suis ici, regardes tu m'héberges, t'es venu me voir donc je suppose que tu m'aimes bien. En plus tu pourras toujours m'arracher la tête si je trahis ta confiance et je tiens à la vie tu sais,** lui dis-je en riant.

 **-Tu me respectes ?** Il semblait abasourdi, à croire qu'on ne lui avait jamais dit une telle chose de toute sa très longue vie.

 **-Oui Klaus, je te respecte parce que tu as du te battre toute ta vie et que tu as toujours fait passé ta famille avant tout mais si tu ne t'y prenais pas forcément très bien parce que je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est tout sauf cool de daguer ses frères et sœurs. En tout cas même si je sais que tu vas mettre du temps à me faire confiance et que tu n'y arriveras peut-être pas, saches que moi je te fais confiance, aussi bizarre que ça puisse être puisque finalement on ne se connaît pas et comme preuve de bonne foi je te laisse me poser une question par jour sur moi, voire plus selon mon humeur mais on va commencer doucement donc s'il y a des choses dont je ne suis pas prête à te parler, je poserai un véto et tu auras toutes les réponses du véto en même temps quand je me sentirai capable de t'en parler, d'accord ? »**

Il hocha la tête et il me fit son fameux sourire en coin tellement bad ass et recommença à regarder le paysage nocturne pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la question qu'il allait me poser. Je finis par poser ma tête sur ses genoux, commençant à avoir des crampes, l'épaule n'étant pas la partie du corps la plus confortable. Lorsque je lui expliquais pourquoi je m'étais posée ainsi, il partit une nouvelle fois dans un éclat de rire et je peux vous dire que le voir rire était à la fois perturbant mais à la fois plus agréable surtout en sachant que c'était moi qui le mettait si à l'aise.

 **« Qui est ce Kai dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ?**

 **-T'es sérieux ? Tu peux me poser n'importe quoi comme question et tu me demandes ça ?**

 **-Bah tu as dit que u le trouvais à ton goût du coup je suis intrigué surtout en voyant comment tu réagis en présence de mon frère** , me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

 **-Bah alors, on s'intéresse aux garçons Niklaus ? Et puis je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, je suis tout à fait normale avec Elijah** , lui répondis-je en tentant de faire l'innocente.

 **-Ahah c'est fou ce que tu es drôle quad tu t'y mets, même Elijah aurait du mal à rivaliser avec toi pourtant on s'est tous à un quel point il aime faire le pitre, et je parlais de mon autre frère, tu sais celui qui t'a rattrapé en plein vol et qui te fais rougir comme une écrevisse.**

 **-J'ai peut-être un humour de merde mais moi au moins je ne fais pas de comparaisons vaseuses très cher.** Je lui tirai la langue comme une gamine, chose qui le fit sourire. **Et pour répondre à ta question, Kai était le grand méchant de la saison 6 de VD, il venait du clan Gemini mais il avait été enfermé dans une prison magique pour avoir tué une bonne partie de sa famille qui le traitait comme une abomination parce qu'il avait n'avait pas de magie propre et qu'il devait aspirer celle des autres pour pouvoir lancer des sorts et donc oui ce jeune homme était plus sexy, une véritable bombe sexuelle si tu veux mon avis et il était plutôt attachant sur la fin après avoir fusionné avec son jeune frère et appris ce qu'était l'empathie. Toujours est-il que Damon l'a tué et que sur le coup j'avais vraiment les boules. Ta curiosité est satisfaite ?**

 **-Oui oui merci Love. »**

Soudain je vis Niklaus se tendre, il m'aida à me relever, me prit dans ses bras avant de sauter dans le vide pour atterrir devant le portail où se tenait une personne que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à voir.


End file.
